


I am sorry Chibi - Chan

by kxroo_hq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxroo_hq/pseuds/kxroo_hq
Summary: Y/N is new at the Nekoma High and tries to become friends with Kenma Kozume. As she is becoming friends with him, she meets Kuroo Tetsurou.
Kudos: 1





	I am sorry Chibi - Chan

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N means your name so you can just read your name when you see Y/N

I am sorry Chibi - Chan

School started again in Tokyo. Y/N was one of the new students at Nekoma High. They have just moved in and went to their first year of High school. As they entered the school, they were very nervous, they saw so many students. But they then remembered what their father always used to to them: “Deep breaths”, he always used to say that to them whenever they were nervous. So that’s what Y/N did, they took deep breaths and headed to their new class.

As she looked around to find a seat, she saw a boy with shoulder long hair. He was sitting there all alone and played video games. Y/N decided to sit next to him. When they dat down, the boy didn’t even look at them. He seemed to be very concentrated in his game. So Y/N introduced themself to him: “Hi, my name is Y/N. What’s yours?” Without taking his eyes off his game, he answered: “Kenma”

A boy then came up to Y/N and said: “You should choose another partner, he is a weirdo.” Y/N saw that Kenma heard that and it hurt him in the inside, but he didn’t show it. But Y/N felt it, so they said to the boy: “Thanks, but I don’t think he is a weirdo!” The boy scoffed and rolled his eyes while walking away. Kenma looked at Y/N with a smile and Y/N smiled back.

After a long day in school, Y/N asked Kenma: “Hey Kenma, do you want to hang out?”  
“No, I have practice .”, he answered and walked away. Y/N ran after him and asked: “Oh, you play a sport? What sport?”  
Kenma said while heading to the sport hall: “Volleyball.”  
Y/N stopped and whispered: “I love volleyball.”  
Kenma looked at her and felt that Y/N was hurting. He couldn’t understand how he felt it, but he did. He felt bad, so he suggested: “If you want, you can come... watch me, I guess.”  
Y/N looked up and asked with joy: “Really?”  
Kenma just nodded with his hands in his pockets. They both then headed to the sports hall together.

Y/N was sitting on the stands and waited for Kenma to come out of the changing rooms because he was the only one she knew. But then a tall black haired guy came out of the changing rooms with Kenma. As she was looking at the guy, she had a weird feeling in her stomach. The guy saw her looking at them, so she immediately looked somewhere else. The guy asked: “Hey Kenma, who is that?” and looked up to the stands.  
Kenma looked up to Y/B and said: “Some girl from my class.” The guy with the black haired guy looked up to Y/N, but then the trainer yelled: “Kuroo, practice started!” Y/N saw the guy looking at them and whispered: “Kuroo.”

As they were playing, Y/N had really fun watching them play, they were really good. Kenma was the setter of the team and the Kuroo guy was the captain and also the middle blocker.

After training, Y/N was waiting for Kenma outside. When he walked out, he was yet again with Kuroo. Kenma introduced him: “This is Kuroo. A friend.”  
Kuroo then corrected: “Best friend, I am his best friend. We have been Best friends since we were kids!”  
“Hi, I am Y/N.” Kenma then asked: “Shouldn’t you be walking home? It’s late.”  
“No Kyanma, you should walk her home! She came here with you, you should also walk her home then!”, Kuroo insisted. Kenma rolled his eyes: “I told you to stop calling me Kyanma!”  
They then started to fight and Y/N said: “I can just walk myself home.” Kuroo then stopped and said: “No, he’ll walk you home. Where do you live?”  
Y/N answered: “In the Nerima neighborhood.”  
“We also live there.”, Kuroo answered, so he said they’ll both walk you home then.

The next few weeks, Y/N always watched Kenma’s practice and his games. Mostly to watch Kuroo play, but she didn’t say that. Kenma and Y/N became friends and Kenma taught them how to play video games. Y/N also realized that they had feelings for Kuroo, but because the three of them always hang out together and became really good friends, they didn’t want to say anything.

A year has been going by. It was the next year of school, Y/N knocked on Kenma’s door because they would walk to school together. Kenma said as he opener the door: “Kuroo will be joining us.”  
Y/N got excited because she hasn’t seen Kuroo all holiday long because he had to work.

As the three of them headed to school, Kenma asked Kuroo: “Excited? It’s your last year!”  
Y/N totally forgot that Kuroo was in the third year, which meant she won’t be seeing him anymore when he graduates. Kenma felt that Y/N was a bit off, he also had the feelings multiple times when they hang out, that Y/N had feelings for his best friend. But he didn’t say anything.

At lunch break, Kenma and Y/N were sitting on the roof of the school and ate their lunch. Kenma then suddenly asked: “You like Kuroo, don’t you?”  
Y/N looked at him and nodded. Kenma and Kuroo never talk about this topic, so he didn’t know anything from Kuroo, if he likes Y/N or not. But Kenma said: “I bet Kuroo knows how amazing you are!” Y/N didn’t want to talk about it anymore, so they changed the topic: “When does the big tournament start?” But then she realized that Kenma wasn’t in the mood to talk about it, so they asked if he was doing alright. Kenma answered: “It’s just... If we loose, I know it’ll be my fault. Look, there are so good setters! For example Kageyama from Karasuno, he was even invited on All Japan!”  
“Hey, Kenma! You are not only the setter in your team! You’re the brain too! You don’t even know if you’ll play against Karasuno, because I know you’re better than them! You see through each players attacks! You can do it!”, Kenma smiled and felt better now.

The week before the tournament, Kenma and Y/N hung out together to plag video games. As they were playing, Kuroo entered the room and asked: “Are you guys serious? Kenma! Practice starts in a few minutes and you’re still not ready!”  
But Kenma didn’t react. Y/N then said while still looking on the screen: “Kuroo you once told me you would teach me how to play volleyball!”  
“I will, as soon as the tournament has ended, I promise! But first, Kenma has to stop playing this stupid video game!”, Kuroo picked up Y/N and took them away from the PlayStation. Y/N asked: “Uhm excuse me, Sir.” As they were looking at each other deep in the eyes, Kenma coughed. He was ready to go. Kuroo then let Y/N go and said nervously: “Uhm... what? Oh yes, practice that’s right. Come on!”

The tournament has started. Their first team to play against was Aoba Johsai. It was a very difficult game, they had to play three sets, but Nekoma eventually won! Y/N was really happy for their friends, Y/N waited impatiently outside for their friends to come out, so they could congratulate them. In the changing rooms, Kuroo wanted to go outside as fast as he could, he had to tell Y/N something important. He realized he had feelings for Y/N. The moment Kuroo saw Y/N cheering for them in the stands for their game, he realized his feelings for them. So he ran outside right after he was showered and changed.

But as Kuroo ran outside, she saw the captain of Aoba Johsai talk to Y/N. Kuroo grunted: “Oikawa!”  
He walked up to Oikawa and Y/n, took Oikawa by his jacket and asked angrily: “What the hell you doing, talking to Y/N?”, he was angry because he was jealous. Oikawa smiled and said: “Oh I’m sorry, Am I talking to your girlfriend?”  
Y/N stepped up and said: “I am not his girlfriend, Kuroo let him down!”  
Kuroo then eventually let him down. Oikawa then walked up to Y/N and asked: “You sure? I am pretty sure someone here has a crush on you.”, looked at Kuroo again and walked away.  
Kuroo still seemed very angry and looked after Oikawa. Y/N asked Kuroo: “Is that true?”  
He answered stuttering: “I-... He could just...”  
Y/N put her hand on his cheek and made him look at them. They asked again: “Is it true?”, but because Kuroo is too stubborn he answered with: “No.” Y/N let go of his cheek and said: “Oh okay.”, she felt as her heart shattered in the inside and just left. Kuroo told her to wait, but she ran away.

As Kenma came outside, Kuroo was alone. He asked: “Where’s Y/N.”  
Kuroo answered: “She already headed home...”  
Kenma knew something was up, but it wasn’t his business, so he said nothing.

Y/N was still mad and sad, but they texted Kenma: “Congratulations on your win, I am very proud of you!”, as they pressed the send button, they looked up and saw a car rushing at their directions. Before Y/N could react, it was already too late.

Kuroo and Kenma headed home without talking, without even looking at them. But then they saw ambulances at a crosswalk and saw how Y/N was transported in the ambulance. Kuroo couldn’g believe his eyes, he ran to Y/N, but got stopped by a police mam. He yelled: “Let me through! Y/N!”, screamed their name, hoping they would hear him, but they didn’t.

Kuroo and Kenma ran to the hospital and already saw Y/N’s mom standing there, waiting impatiently. Kenma asked her: “What happened to Y/N? Did the doctors say anything?”  
Y/N’s mom shook her head, her eyes were full with tears. She said: “You boys go home before your parents are worrying. I will let you know as soon as I know something.”  
But Kuroo didn’t want to, he wanted to see Y/N.

After a long while of waiting, a doctor came up to the three of them. Kuroo asked: “And? What’s wrong? Can we go see them?” But the doctor didn’t seem to be very happy, he said: “We did everything we can, but Y/N... they didn’t make it...” The rest blurred out for Kuroo, he couldn’t hear or see anything anymore. He was just so devastated and broke out crying. He felt how his heart just broke into million pieces.

A week later was Y/N’s funeral. Kuroo and Kenma were still devastated for loosing their friend. But Kuroo felt it the most. When the funeral was over, Kuroo sat down next to Y/N’s grave. Kenma saw from a distance Kuroo being sad and had to start crying. He couldn’t cry when others were around, but every time he was sad, he just lost it. Cried so much that his eyes would start hurting. The place where he could always feel what Y/N was feeling, it just felt empty. 

Kuroo, as he was sitting down next to Y/N’s grave, said: “I am sorry, Y/N. If I would’ve told you how I felt and not lie to you... You would still be here and not be-... I told you I would teach you Volleyball, I promised... I am sorry, Chibi - Chan.” [I hoped you enjoy!” [TikTok: noyas.kuroo Instagram: kxroo.hq] [I will eventually change my tiktok username into the same as my Instagram]


End file.
